


#not_cherik

by ka_mai



Category: K (Anime), Marvel
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, marvel AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#у_меня_твой_профайл_ДНК</p>
            </blockquote>





	#not_cherik

**Author's Note:**

> K Project Ship Wars 2015

Только эгоист без стыда и совести попросил бы, скажем, друга о таком.  
Только эгоист без стыда и совести предпринял бы всё возможное, чтобы в итоге сделать по-своему.  
Это было ничуть не удивительно, по крайней мере, если верить Фушими Сарухико, который с уверенностью утверждал: ни стыда, ни совести у Королей не бывает, потому что в ходе вторичной мутации все традиционные добродетели нации воплотились в их Дамокловых мечах. Следовательно, находятся _снаружи_.  
На резонное возражение, что Дрезденскому сланцу, по прихоти судьбы ставшему основным катализатором проявления «гена Икс» в Японии, не должно быть до этого дела, Фушими возражал: вероятно, в Сланце поселился какой-нибудь шаловливый местный ками, или наоборот, это такая гайджинская шутка. В любом случае, он, Фушими, знал аж троих Королей, и переубедить его уже не представлялось возможным.  
Многие считали, что вторичная мутация самого Фушими – удивительная, баранья упёртость. Именно такие люди как нельзя лучше подходили для службы в Четвёртом департаменте по вопросам мутантов, а также лиц, де-юре к ним причисляемых (для краткости называемом просто Скипетр 4).

– ...поэтому ты отправляешься немедленно, – повторил Мунаката.  
Фушими одарил его ещё более кислым взглядом, Мунаката в ответ применил Безмятежную Улыбку № 8: «Я знаю, что это причиняет вам неудобство, но собираюсь продолжать».  
– У меня с этим... не самые хорошие отношения, – сказал Фушими.  
– Не то чтобы хорошие отношения с кем-либо были характерны, – тут Мунаката сделал намекающую паузу, – для сенсея Синистера, но он очень настаивал.  
Если в обмен на информацию господин Синистер, чьё прозвище Мунаката предпочитал на родной язык не переводить, попросил изучить новые способности Фушими, возражать казалось Мунакате бессмысленным. Вероятность совершенно ужасающих, аморальных и разрушительных научных опытов равнялась примерно девяноста двум процентам, но, во-первых, полученные сведения были чрезвычайно важны, а во-вторых, нельзя было сказать точно, _кто именно_ будет проводить эти ужасающие опыты.  
– И возьми с собой десять, нет, двадцать «жучков».  
– То есть это операция внедрения? – приободрился Фушими.  
– Твоя проницательность заставляет меня гордиться тобой не меньше, чем способность быстро ориентироваться в новых сложных обстоятельствах, – сказал Мунаката с Безмятежной Улыбкой № 3: «Никакого коварного подтекста».

Выпроводив Фушими и сообщив Авашиме, что принимает только срочные вызовы (к которым никак, ни в коем случае, категорически не относятся любые звонки от самопровозглашённого «Ярко-розового Короля», более известного как Дэдпул), Мунаката отправился в лабораторию.  
Клонирование было классическим методом. Все эти прыжки по реальностям и путешествия во времени никогда не были надёжным способом решения проблем. Там можно было застрять, потеряться, встретить злого доппельгангера, узнать то, чего знать не следовало, попасть в апокалипсис, попасть к Апокалипсису, а в самом худшем случае – привести в мир _ещё одну_ Джин Грей.  
Нет, клонирование всё-таки оставалось наилучшим выходом. У Мунакаты были ресурсы, знания, образцы ДНК (разнообразного происхождения) и чрезвычайно личные мотивы.  
Конечно же, всё не могло не пойти не так. Возможно, Мунаката критически ошибся в расчётах или это была грубая подъёбка каких-нибудь высших сил с плохим чувством юмора, но...  
– Ты меня совсем игнорируешь, – раздалось из-за спины, и Мунаката, вздрогнув, вынырнул из размышлений, которым предавался, рассматривая графики на экране. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к этому голосу.  
– Мне вообще долго тут ещё сидеть? – протянул голос, а потом Мунаката почувствовал, как тёплые даже через ткань униформы руки обняли его за плечи, а к спине прижалось чужое тело. Тоже тёплое.  
К этому Мунаката тоже не мог привыкнуть. Суо не имел обыкновения так... ластиться.  
– Нет, – вздохнув, сказал Мунаката. – Ты свободная женщина, Суо Мико... ко. И я должен сказать, я сожалею, что всё так вышло.  
– Ну мог не убивать меня тогда, – легкомысленно сказала Суо.  
– Я же не Чарльз Ксавьер с его полумерами.  
Инцидент Кагуцу занимал почётное десятое место в рейтинге катастроф, связанных с мутантами, по версии журнала «Тайм». Синий Король не мог допустить его повторения. Кроме того, второй, аналогичный раз явно бы не попал в десятку, а это было бы беспонтово.  
– Не мог. И если понадобится, повторю всё снова.  
– Таким ты мне нравишься, Мунаката Рейши из Скипетра 4, – произнесла Суо, фыркнув ему в макушку, и Мунаката задумался, как получилось, что эти до боли знакомые интонации сохранились и у клона. Тонкий лёд генетических экспериментов насмешливо захрустел под ногами.  
– Однако мне не хотелось бы, чтобы так вышло в будущем, – добавил Мунаката. – Мне было очень, очень грустно.  
– Ничего, – фыркнула Суо ему в ухо, – меня не интересует эта ваша унылая суперплита, и сомневаюсь, что в меня решит вселиться Феникс.  
– Надеюсь, гхм, «унылая суперплита» и Феникс думают аналогично, – отозвался Мунаката.  
Суо укусила его за мочку.  
– Мне нужно работать.  
Он опасался, что Суо обидится, но она, кажется, пожала плечами – насколько позволяло объятие – и отпустила.  
С женщинами было так сложно.  
Мунаката вывел новые данные на экран и постарался сосредоточиться. Формулы, советы, даже произвольные философские пассажи – он собирался тщательным образом изучить всю информацию, которую выторговал у Синистера. Мунаката мог обратиться за помощью к кому-нибудь другому, но, выбирая между теми, кто стал бы отговаривать, теми, кто мог как-то этим воспользоваться, и полоумными, основным хобби которых было компульсивное клонирование Человека-паука или возвращение к жизни Гитлера, он остановился на самом оптимальном варианте. Во-первых, опыта Синистеру было не занимать, во-вторых, Мунакате было известно, как именно тот обычно называет Фушими, и это не только рождало множество не вполне пристойных в обществе предположений, но и служило дополнительным пунктом в списке вещей, которыми можно шантажировать.  
Такой список у Мунакаты был не один. Мунаката вообще был очень предусмотрительным мутантом. Впредь он не допустит такой фундаментальной ошибки (хотя у этой ошибки сиськи вышли что надо, что несколько извиняло вмешательство в основы мироздания).  
Всё выйдет наилучшим образом.  
Эгоисты без стыда и совести всегда получают своё.


End file.
